Talk:A (Third Raikage)
Eyes I jut noticed something. His eyes look the same when was alive and when he was edo tensei'd (color and tsuff). http://mangable.com/naruto/chapter-494/02/ http://mangable.com/naruto/chapter-525/2/[[User:Umishiru|Umishiru]] (talk) 00:40, February 16, 2011 (UTC) :He is already mentioned to have dark sclera in the appearance section while alive, and since Edo Tenseied people get those, it seems pointless to note that. Omnibender - Talk - 00:48, February 16, 2011 (UTC) ::It is pretty funny, but 3rd Raikage had more darker eyes than when resurrected :D VolteMetalic (talk) 10:34, July 21, 2011 (UTC) Raiton and doton In chapter 548 "He tells them that he is a Lightning Release user and that anyone that didn't use Earth Release should fall back." Could this posible be a mistranslation, has anybody seen raws or something, cause to me this makes absolutly no sense at all. The doton users should to my knowledge be the first to run. --Cosmikaze (talk) 20:12, July 20, 2011 (UTC) :He did say that following Naruto logic they should be but it is possible that he has other weaknesses.--Cerez365™ 20:21, July 20, 2011 (UTC) ::I seriously hope this is a mistranslation, and that what he actually said was something along "people move back, specially Earth Release users". Omnibender - Talk - 21:11, July 20, 2011 (UTC) :::Mangastream has changed it, so its confirmed to be translation error. Someone has already edited it. http://mangastream.com/read/naruto/73913037/20 ::::on the one i read he said im gonna blast away the doton users in the front :::::If the spoilers are to be believed, the Third Raikage says: :::::: :::::—ShounenSuki (talk | | translations) 11:04, July 21, 2011 (UTC) ::::::He sounds so kewl :3 Thnaks for that bit though.--Cerez365™ 12:03, July 21, 2011 (UTC) Wind release? Im personly think that the thing about him possesing wind release is a mistranslation. I read the Mangastream translationhttp://mangastream.com/read/naruto/81418428/12 too, but i also read the mangareader translationhttp://www.mangareader.net/naruto/553/11 and i honestly think that makes a lot more sense. I dont know what everyone else think, but i would say wait with it until ShounenSuki can get his hands on a raw. I might be wrong, but i get the feeling this weeks mangastream is full of errors, and for once i actually prefer mangereaders. --Cosmikaze (talk) 13:41, August 31, 2011 (UTC) :I think you're right, the spoiler translations said something similar. Mangastreams translations seem to be full of mistakes.--''Deva '' 13:46, August 31, 2011 (UTC) I also agree, that translation would make sense, because Wind nature is strong against lighting nature which explains why they need a wind user, not that he is a wind user. Also, temari wonders how he died since she is a powerful wind user and she can't take him down, then dodai explains. It makes more sense the way manga reader translated it. --Sauske-Blaze (talk) 16:27, August 31, 2011 (UTC)Sauske-Blaze :I think our best bet is to wait for Shounensuki who I think might end up translating over the whole chapter this week.--Cerez365™ 16:30, August 31, 2011 (UTC) ::Despite his tendency to spice things up, HisshouBakuren was a more reliable translator, Mangastream had better scanlations with him. I don't like Naruhodo. Omnibender - Talk - 22:58, August 31, 2011 (UTC) How come Shounensuki doesnt translate in to begin with?Vmejia (talk) 23:28, August 31, 2011 (UTC) :I don't know how his schedule is (though I do know he's in college), but being a scanlation translator involves being readily available for the job, I don't think he has such a flexible schedule. He does translate spoilers frequently though. Omnibender - Talk - 00:04, September 1, 2011 (UTC) thanks for the answer.I hope we get some clarity on this issue soon, personally I think it would be awesome if he could use fuuton, it would give him an almost celestial feel, if that makes sense it seems to fit in with his character.Vmejia (talk) 04:40, September 1, 2011 (UTC)